good_and_bad_politicsfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Ironic Hatedom
The United States of America (USA), commonly known as the United States (U.S. or US) or America, is a country composed of 50 states, a federal district, five major self-governing territories, and various possessions, It is established in 1776 after George Washington declared independence on the Britain after their oppression and taxation against the colonies, which later it became the most powerful Nation on earth next to Britain, Russia and China. However it has a abysmal and disturbing hatedom that we will be talking about. Why They're Not so Patriotic! # Most of them are from the Christianity Ironic Hatedom, Conspiracy Fandom, Iran Ironic Fandom, Communism Fandom, Soviet Fandom, Nazi Germany Fandom and especially Weeaboos, Slavaboos and Koreaboos. # Most of them claim that the USA is the most obese country, despite the fact that there are far more obese countries than the United States such as Mexico, which has a higher percent of obese population within its total population. ## They also say that US citizens don't exercise alot, which again is stated above, Even though that there are more countries that are lazier than the USA. A good example is Malta, in which 41.7% of the population exercise the least. # A vast majority of them are communists and anarchists, sometimes too stereotypically patriotic while others are believing in conspiracy theories. #* Even some American celebrities hate the US! # They even claim that the USA is pro-violence & guns and anti-everything else, even though there are more countries that are sensitive to different topics, not just USA. Whenever censorship occurs, they always blame the US for it, even though it is often in some countries like Singapore and Malaysia. #Some even call it "AmeriKKKa", since the Klu Klux Klan is from there, which is a very offensive name for the country. # Some of them believe that the US was founded by JEWS! How is it possible that Jews founded the US when the US was formed from English and later British colonies, which were founded by Christian people? ##Speaking of Christian people, they also say that the US is regulated by religion, even though it has been the people's freedom since the 1st Amendment was made. # They believe that the US is an autocracy/dictatorship (a government ruled by a single person), despite the fact that the US has always been a democracy since its formation and all of its governments (the federal, state and local) use elections! #One of the states, California, has a hatedom that's even worse... # Some are xenophobic towards Americans by saying that they're all xenophobic or racist! # They even hate useful inventions from the US, such as the wheel chair. # They say that the US government only spends its money on bombing and starting wars in countries in the Middle East and elsewhere, which is wrong. Even though the US technically did start the Iraqi war, they are not a violent, war-mongering people! # They are everywhere in the comments section of every video about infrastructure projects (such as high-speed railroad) abroad, often saying #9. ##Speaking of the high-speed railroad, most of them say Europe is more ahead of the US because they get more technologies like high-speed railroads and other stuff, even though there are still other countries that don't have that technology yet, such as Canada. # They are part of the TheTopTens Community, as they made a xenophobic list towards the US called "Reasons to Hate Americans", which is filled with hate comments. ## They also claim that the United States is the "most racist country", despite the fact that most of the people in the US voted for Obama, who is half Kenyan, in both the 2008 and 2012 presidential elections. #Kim Jong Un is an example of a hater of the USA. #* He makes ridiculous threats to the country. #** He made a bombing threat to the USA. #** He thinks North Korea is better than the USA. #* Propaganda, Enough said! #* He doesn't let cartoons from the USA air in North Korea at all. #** Speaking of which, The cartoons from North Korea are propaganda against the USA. #*** He and his family are shown to be hypocrites as they let rich people in North Korea watch or play any media that came from outside North Korea. #*** His father (Kim Jong Il), has a collection of Movies from outside North Korea. #* There's even a fact that there's no McDonalds in North Korea. #** Not only that, he also banned Coca-Cola. #Hypocrisy: Some of these haters themselves live in the US while they hate it. The Only 4 Redeeming Qualities #They have some points of why some Americans are rude to Japanese People. #*They also have points that the American Video Game Fandom is toxic. #They also do have a point That Americans make some false, racist and unnecessary infos and jokes about Asian countries, Like China for example they think the Chinese people eat dogs and cats when in reality they don't. #*They are also right that Americans make bad, cruel and unnecessary jokes about them EX: They make bad jokes like the infamous "Asians Eat Dogs" and "Asians Eat Cats" jokes. #They are also right that Americans are at times hypocrites and Horrible. EX: Donald Trump offended Puerto Rico for being poor when it was struck by Hurricane Irma. #*While they are hypocrites on this topic, they are right that there are Americans that are xenophobes as well. #They are right that there are Americans that can't handle negative or valid criticism. #*They are also right that Americans make excuses to get away with their bad choices. #**Some are right that Americans make up many some of the most toxic fandoms and hatedoms that killed all the communities, though it's not limited to Americans. Category:Ironic Hatedoms Category:Hatedoms Category:Worldwide Hatedoms Category:Weeaboos Category:Hypocrites Category:SJWs Category:Politics Category:Hatedoms That Should be Banned Category:Xenophobes Category:TheTopTens Category:Country Hatedoms Category:Worst Hatedoms of all time Category:Superior Hatedoms Category:A Hatedom that is worldwide Category:Weaboos Category:Racist Hatedoms